Yellow Switch Palace
Overview The Yellow Switch Palace is one of the four Switch Palaces in Super Mario World. It is usually the first one the player ever finds, not only because it is in the first world, but also because it is plainly visible and does not require activating a secret exit to enter. The palace is located at the top of Kappa Mountain on the northwest corner of Yoshi's Island, and is the reward for finishing Yoshi's Island 1. To complete the level, the player must step on the giant ! switch. Once it is activated, all the yellow Dotted Line Blocks will turn into yellow ! Blocks, and the level will become inaccessible. During gameplay, a Super Mushroom will appear when a yellow ! Block is struck from below. These blocks are solid and can also be used as stepping stones or as blocks to fill an otherwise empty gap. (Note that dotted line blocks are empty and will be passed through.) Level Design The Yellow Switch Palace is a bonus level, and as such, features no harmful obstacles. There are no enemies or traps, and the only sprite (aside from Mario) is a single P-Switch. When pressed, it fills the entire first room with coins, and it is no difficulty racking up 1 or 2 extra lives this way. Once the player is ready to advance, he or she can take the pipe to sub-level CA, which has the giant ! switch. This will trigger Message 1, end the level, and turn all the yellow Dotted Line Blocks into solid ! Blocks. Special Information Like level 105, this level is among the first to be hacked by newcomers to Lunar Magic. As such, any warnings that applied to that level apply here. This level is a Special Message level. That is, Message 1 has some special characteristics. In the message are two hardcoded blocks - one dotted line and one solid - and these blocks are coded to Level 014 specifically. If you do not use Level 014 for the Yellow Switch Palace, you can change which level uses this special message using the Overworld Editor. If you do not want the message with the yellow blocks to ever appear, make sure the Special Message level is an unused level. The switch palace will still display Message 1, but it will be without the yellow blocks. The ground tiles in all the Switch Palaces are unique in that they do not use the typical ground palette. Instead of using palette 2, they use palette 7. So you must create a custom palette to change the color of the floor, or make new Map16 tiles which use other palette. Levels with Yellow ! Blocks Yellow ! Blocks can be found in these levels: * Yoshi's Island 1 * Yoshi's Island 2 * Yoshi's Island 3 * Yoshi's Island 4 * Donut Plains 1 * Donut Plains 2 * #2 Morton's Castle * Vanilla Fortress * Forest Fortress * Chocolate Island 1 * Chocolate Island 2 * Chocolate Island 4 * #6 Wendy's Castle * Valley Fortress * Valley of Bowser 1 * Valley of Bowser 2 * Valley of Bowser 4 * #7 Larry's Castle * Front Door * Star World 5 Messages # -SWITCH PALACE- The power of the switch you have pushed will turn into . Your progress will also be saved. # No message specified. Hacking Information * Level 14 * GFX Files Used: ** FG/BG GFX 04 (Switch Palace 1) *** FG1: 14 *** FG2: 17 *** FG3: 08 *** BG1: 1B ** Sprite GFX 00 (Forest) *** SP1: 00 *** SP2: 01 *** SP3: 13 *** SP4: 02 * Level Mode 00, Horizontal Level * No Vertical Scroll * Music 12 'Switch Palace' * Time limit 200 * 3 Screens long * No Layer 3 * Palette ** Back Area Color 0 ** FG Palette 1 ** BG Palette 5 ** Sprite Palette 0 * Layer 2 (BG) scrolling rate ** H-Scroll: Constant, V-Scroll: Constant